


I had you waiting here for me.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Robert goes out with his Girl squad and gets hit on by an old face, will temptation take over ?





	I had you waiting here for me.

If It was up to Robert, he wouldn’t have gone. He would have stayed home with Aaron, Liv and Seb. ate dinner, watch a film with them and then take Aaron upstairs and have him to himself for the whole night but nope. Victoria and Bernice had robbed him into coming out with them. A girls night they called it. Aaron had chuckled and said he should go, he deserved some fun for a change. Robert had agreed. 

  


    An hour later, he walked out of the mill and saw Kerry, Priya, Vanassa, Vic and Bernice. They all loaded into the cab and it drove into town. Vic was sitting by Robert and had joked that if any guys tried anything on him, she would protect him. They both shared a chuckle and Robert let out a breath, maybe the night won’t be as bad. 

  


    They walked into a gay bar and all went to the bar to get drinks, all sitting down and talking. Vanessa and Kerry ordered shots. Robert had taken three shots of tequila, and drank his beer. He was feeling nice and having fun. Vic and Priya got up and started dancing. Robert pulled out his phone and saw a text from Aaron. 

  


   Opens it up and sees a picture of Aaron and Liv. Robert smiled and saved the picture. “Look at him, smitten kitten.” looks up at Vanassa and Kerry. Sends a heart emoji and puts his phone back. Gets up, gripping the table for support, then walks back to the bar. Waiting for the bartender. “Fancy seeing you here.” Looks over and see Mike the chef. The guy who he almost hooked up with, the same night Aaron had said he wanted him back.  

  


   “Yeah, you too.” Mike had smiled and sighed, leaning against the bar and looks over at the table. “See you brought your girl squad again.” Robert nodded, “part of the bisexual conrtact.” His mind flashing to when he said that to Aaron, outside the club; as he was waiting for Mike but was really wanting Aaron. Hears Mike chuckle and take a drink of his beer. “So..is an ex here tonight as well or?” Robert smiles a bit and grabbed his new beer, taking a large sip. 

  


   Looks at Mike, “uh..no just me and my friends.” Mike smiled and started checking out Robert, which Robert could feel and it felt...different. Robert wasn’t use to having people check him out Looks down at his ring finger and sighs. “You uh..wanna dance?” looks back up at Mike, “uh..no not right now.” Mike nodded and drank his beer, moving closer to Robert space. “So, what happen to you last time?” Robert let out a breath, taking another large sip of his drink. 

  


      “I wasn’t ready to hook up with someone.” sighs and Mike moves closer, bites his lip and reaches over; fixes Roberts collar and ran a hand down Roberts chest. “What about now? You ready now?” his hand stopping on his pants. Robert swallowed hard and takes another large sip,   Robert had felt a fire start in his belly and felt a spark at Mikes touch. His mind running that he could go in the bathroom and fuck him so he couldn’t walk straight. 

  


    But then he looked at him ring and thought of Aaron, snapped out of his trance, looks at Mike; whose hand had been traveling down his pants, grabs his hand and moves away. “Don’t.” Mike moved his hand and lifted them both up. “Sorry mate.” Robert sighed, “I’m with someone and we are married.” holds his hand up, showing his ring. Mike nodded, “oh.” grabs his beer and walks away. Robert let out a breath and got another beer, walking back to the table and listens to everyone talking and yelling. Vanessa looked at Robert and leaned over, “you okay?” Robert leans over, “just.. Got hit on and..” doesn’t finish. Vanessa nodded and squeezed his arm.  

  


   Robert was five beers, 10 or so shots in and was feeling pretty good. Vic came back from dancing and all decided to call it a night. Vic and Priya helped Robert into the cab and he groaned. Looking out the window and closes his eyes. 

  


   Wakes up and sees Priya and VIc, trying to get him out. Has then help him and has both of his arms around their shoulders. “God Robert.” vic groans out and wraps her arms around his middle, Priya groans as well and walks down the driveway. “Next time, we are so cutting you off.” Robert groans and laughs. Vic used her free hand and ringed the doorbell. “Wake up Aaron.” Robert closes his eyes and started yelling Aarons name. “Shh, you'll wake up the whole village.” 

  


     The door open and Robert opened his eyes and smiled at Aaron, who was in his boxers and one of Roberts shirts. “Hiya baby.” Aaron sighed and walked over, “thanks.” Priya and Vic nodded and let go of Robert, Aaron wrapping his arms around his abdomen; and walks him into the house, Robert wrapping his arms around him. “I love you.” mumbles into Aaron's hair. “I know.” stumbles and falls on the couch, Robert was sprawled out on the couch. 

  


    Aaron sighed and rubbed his forehead, “you have fun.” Robert nodded and smiles goffy; “y-yeah, I got hit on.” Aaron nodded and felt his stomach twist a bit. “Oh?” starts taking off Roberts shoes. “Yeah by that..M-mike guy.” Aaron remembered who that was. “What he want?” finishes getting his shoes off and help him out of his jacket; Drunk Robert and Seb weren’t all that different when it came to wiggling around. “Stop Rob.” 

  


   Robert groans and flaps back on the couch; “H-he started flirting with me.” Aaron started on Roberts belt, which made Robert smirks and lean up on his elbows; kisses Aarons jaw. “I like that sound of that.” Aaron moaned a bit but then pulled away; “no druckie.” pushes him back down and takes off his belt then best way he could. “H-he wanted to have a another chance with me.” Aaron sighs and undoes his pants. “Rob. Robert.” looks up at Robert, who is passed out. “Silly prat.” 

  


     The next morning;Robert woke up feeling better than he thought he would, groans a bit and sits up. “Morning.” looks up and sees Aaron leaning against the counter. “Morning.” Aaron smiled, “cuppa?” Robert nods, “and something greasy.” Aaron smiled and watched Robert stand up, walks over to Aaron and kisses his head. “Thank you for taking care of me.” Aaron smiled, “who else would?” Robert smiled and walked upstairs. 

  


      Liv comes bouncing downstairs and sees Aaron cooking, “Where’s Robert?” Aaron looks back at her, “upstairs.” Liv sighs and sits down. “We going right to the cafe?”  Aaron threw a towle at her. “Quiet you.” Liv chuckled and got up. “Want any help?” 

  


   Robert had taken all the hot water, gets out and wraps a towel around his waist, another one drying his chest and hair. Grabs a white tee shirt and black boxers, then blue jeans. Puts them on and sighs. Robert had bitten his lip and put back on his ring; twisting it around. Walks downstairs and sighs. “We have to go to the cafe?” Aaron sighed and looked at Robert; “gee thanks.” Smiles and walks over,”looks good, thank you both.” all three sat down and Robert talked about the night. 

  


  “That was better than I thought, thank you both.” Gets up and grabs the dishes, “I’ll clean.” Liv had asked if she could go see Gabby, Aaron had agreed. Liv had said bye and left. “Need help?” Robert smiled, “I wish you dry?” 

  


    Finally done with washing, looks at Aaron, “you okay?” Aaron nodded, “yeah, its just..last night you were talking about..that Mike guy. You didn’t finish it.” Robert nodded; “He started flirting with me and touched me.” mumbles out, Aaron nodded. “What else?” “Uh...I was tempted but..I saw my ring and…” lets out a breath, “I couldn’t. I had you waiting for me.” Aaron nodded and walked closer. “I  trust you,” 

  


   Robert wrapped his arms around his waist, “I’m glad you can.” leans his forehead against his, “I love you Mr Sugden.” Aaron chuckled, “I love you Mr Dingle.” both lean in and kiss each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna see this kind of an episode but until then; I shall write it.


End file.
